A household appliance is generally provided with a leveling device at the bottom of its casing. During placement of the household appliance, the leveling device is adjusted to make the household appliance stably placed. After the household appliance is leveled, the leveling device can support the household appliance to keep the household appliance stable.
Taking a washing machine for example, the existing washing machine is usually provided with bolt feet mounted at the bottom of its casing or the whole machine. Each bolt foot comprises a screw rod, a nut washer and a rubber pad, the nut washer can be screwed up and down around the screw rod, and the screw rod can also be screwed up and down in a screw hole in a base plate of the casing. Therefore, the height of the washing machine can be adjusted by screwing the screw rods of the bolt feet into different lengths of the screw holes of the base plate. Mostly, the height of the washing machine is increased if the feet of the washing machine rotate counterclockwise, and the height of the washing machine is reduced if the feet of the washing machine rotate clockwise. After the height adjustment of the bolt feet is completed, the nut washers for preventing loosening are tightened to keep the washing machine stable.
Although said bolt feet of the washing machine implement the leveling of the washing machine, a user still needs to carry out manual adjustment. If the washing machine has a relatively large self weight or a placement space for the washing machine is narrow, it is very inconvenient to operate for user. Additionally, vibration of the washing machine in a long-term working process also act on the leveling feet and causes support failure of the feet, resulting in unlevel placement of the washing machine.
For example, an existing 80 KG drum washing machine generally has a weight of about 80 KG which is relatively heavy, so its height adjustment is very inconvenient for users. Even though the height adjustment is completed, it cannot be ensured that the washing machine is adjusted to an optimal state. When the washing machine works, especially accelerates from 0 r/min to about 1400 r/min for drying, large vibration will occur if the washing machine is placed unlevel or has a failure of support problem, which greatly influences use comfortableness of the user.
In addition, the vibration of the unlevel washing machine may cause loosening of foot screws, which result in vertical movement of a foot bracket, and such unstability may change the leveling state of the washing machine and cause stronger vibration. Due to such vicious circle, after the washing machine is used for a long term, the noise is larger and larger, the washing machine per se is also damaged to a certain extent, and the service life of the washing machine is shortened.
Therefore, the leveling of the existing washing machine has problems that manual adjustment is needed, time and labor are wasted, and precision is relatively low.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.